Easy A
by Nikki1473
Summary: Hermione decides to give her predicable life a little twist, and when she does, a certain blond haired boy seems to take notice. Based off of the movie "Easy A" Warning smut in later chapters. Sorry I'm broke...I own nothing...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_**Well this is my first fanfic and I hope you like it! I am a die heart Dramione fan so I had to write this. Please R&R! Hell, I will even accept flames, criticism helps! Oh and there will be some smut in later chapters, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, please don't read this story. It makes no sense if you hate smut but read it anyways.**_

**Disclaimer:**_** Sadly I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter; if I did I wouldn't be on Fanfiction, now would I?**_

* * *

Hermione stood in front of her closet and examined her wardrobe; T-shirts, T-shirts, and oh look, more T-shirts. She sighed and frowned, she used to think that her outfits were sensible; now she knew that they were just boring, plain, and predicable old Hermione. She was getting ready to pre-pack for her last year at Hogwarts when she had finally took a good look at her clothes. Her final year started tomorrow, and in a very uncharacteristically like manner, she had forgotten about it till now.

She had always told herself that at least she was comfy in her clothes, or that she wasn't like other girls who had to spend a ton of money on the latest fashion, or that at least she wasn't always freaking out on what to wear. Now they were just excuses, the truth was… her clothes made her feel unattractive.

She closed her closet door and look at herself in the full-length mirror that it was made out of. As she had grown, her hair had become less frizzy. It was still unruly, but now fell in to wild, uncontrollable waves. She looked at her face, hazel eyes, medium sized nose, and normal pink lips. She smiled, her teeth weren't yellow, but they definitely weren't white. Luckily they were straight now, thanks to a spell she had learned in forth year.

She suddenly felt as though everything about her was too normal, she quickly threw off her clothes and looked at naked body. Her skin wasn't pale, but it wasn't tan either. Her shoulders weren't too broad, or her arms too skinny. She wasn't flat chested or big breasted. Her tummy wasn't flat or fat, her legs weren't chubby but they weren't thin. Her hands and feet weren't too big or too small. She was just like her wardrobe; plain, simple, predicable, and…boring.

Hermione sat down on her bed and took in all the information that she had just discovered. Why hadn't she seen this before? _If I looked boring; what about my personality!? _She thought about what she liked best; books, reading, homework, studying, tutoring, magic, and her friends. Oh Merlin! She WAS boring and plain! Her thoughts soon were everywhere, trying to remember a time when she wasn't predicable.

_Hermione, you're a calm, level headed girl. Don't freak out. _She tried to calm herself, but she was losing that war, fast.

Then it hit her, (not literally of course) people change themselves all the time. For some reason, Hermione wanted to not just her look, but her personality too. _How am I going to do that? Changing yourself isn't that simple._

She remembered a movie she had watched last summer called, _Easy A_, with Emma Stone. It was about a girl who was a complete nobody, but after a little white lie, everyone thought she was a whore, of course she really wasn't, but everyone was shocked. She got angry and started dressing in sexy little outfits. Her life got pretty bad, even her best friend turned against her. She eventually told everyone the truth, and everything was fine.

Hermione knew that she didn't want everyone to think she was a slut like Lavender Brown, but wanted to do something no one would expect her to do. And doing something wild and unexplainable would help. She wanted to show people that she wasn't plain, simple and boring. She wanted to feel alive and wild. She wanted to feel something she had never been before…sexy. It was right then and there, that Hermione decided that she would make her life just like _Easy A. _

Of course she wasn't going to tell everyone she had sexy or pretend to have sex with losers for money, but she was going to tell them just a little, tinny tiny lie.

She knew what she needed to do. She quickly got dressed, grabbed her wallet, and ran downstairs. She found her parents in the living room like usual, dad watching Top Gear and mom reading a romance novel.

"Hey mum?" she asked.

"Yes dear?" her mother asked as she took a drink of her coffee, still reading her book.

"Can we go shopping today?"

Her mom froze in her spot, apparently, that was not what she was expecting to hear. "Honey, did you just ask to go…. _Shopping_?" she asked in a dazed voice.

"Yea, it's my last year at Hogwarts and…"

"Hermione" she said, interrupting her mid sentence. "I'm so glad you said that!" Margret Granger had never in her life heard her daughter say anything that had to do with clothes, shopping, or makeup. "Oh this is so exciting! Honey go put your wallet back, this is my treat. Think of it as a late Christmas present."

"Wow… okay, thanks mom!"

"No problem honey, this is going to be so much fun! We will give you a whole makeover!"

Hermione's mom grabbed her purse and changed out of her sweats into a yellow blouse and a pair of jean shorts.

"Ready darling?"

"Yea, one sec" Hermione ran upstairs and threw on her favorite shirt, jeans, and sneakers. She ran back down, and then her and her mom left to the mall.

* * *

When Hermione and her mother came back from the mall, it was 7:30 at night and the entire back seat of their car was full with Hermione's new wardrobe. She now had-

-20 new tops  
-10 new pairs of jeans  
-4 pairs of new shoes/boots  
-5 matching bra and thong sets  
-7 pairs of yoga pants  
-8 new school uniforms (With new & improved shorter skirts and tighter fitting tops)

_What am I going to do with all of this…this stuff!? Maybe I have bitten off a little more than I can chew this time…_

Hermione took every last bit of clothing to her room, said goodnight to her parents, and instead of packing for her final year of school, she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer- Nope, still don't own it…**_

* * *

For the first time in almost 10 years, Hermione slept in.

Of course after years of waking up at five in the morning, her body was used to getting up in the early hours of the day. So she only slept in about 30 min. She sat up in her bed and looked at her alarm clock; it was 5:30 am. She groaned and slumped back in her bed. She had woken up half an hour later than usually. Although she was well rested and felt refreshed. She decided she liked the idea of sleeping in.

She got up and ever so slowly, walked to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and her bushy hair, and applied all her makeup and hair relaxing spells. Over the summer she had found an interesting new spell to calm her unruly mess of waves into beautiful, wild, beach waves that looked like the fairytale mermaid hair. She also found some for perfectly straight hair or for bouncy, spiral curls.

She usually only put on natural makeup, but today she decided to go a little bit out of her comfort zone and put on darker eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow; to go with her new look.

She walked out of her bathroom to find that her normally clean and organized room was cluttered with clothes and shopping bags from various stores. Of course being who she is, her body automatically shot an "_Oh god oh god! What the hell am I going to do!?" _message to her brain. But she was able to calm herself and remember what exactly happened yesterday and start the long task of packing her truck for Hogwarts.

_About 5 hours later~_

Hermione was intrigued by what had happened in the last few hours.

After her trunk was packed and everything was ready, her mother told her that her and her father had a late afternoon brunch with friends to go to. Hermione said goodbye to her parents, and her faithful old dog, Cassie, who had been with her since she was about seven or eight.

Cassie was a border collie and a wiener dog mix, so she had one brown eye, and one blue one. She also had short little legs but a big body, which made it seem as though she was waddling instead of walking.

Hermione left and took the city bus into town, while riding Hermione was able to breathe and relax. She realized she liked being on her own for a change, she could feel something she never had before. Freedom.

And what a sweet feeling it was.

Hermione took the bus to a small café on the north of London. She ate in silence and enjoyed the view of a lovely late summer garden the café got their veggies and fruits from. While just relaxing is indeed nice, Hermione's mind soon wondered off to how she was going to change the way people thought of her. Already things were starting to change. Today, before she had left, she decided to put on one of her new outfits to really wow her classmates when she got to Platform 9 ¾.

She had on a very tight fitting black tank with a cute thin leather jacket over it. She had on her new dark jeans with a few holes in them alone with her new Madden Girl boots. She had to admit, she was in love with her new look. It brought the bad girl that was tucked deep within her out to play, and boy was she loving it. It brought a new wave of self confidence and power of others to her. _This must be what Slytherins feel like. Oh god, I can feel my ego inflating already._

When she decided that it was time to leave, she paid her waiter, grabbed her bag and left.

_Well, I guess I have to get going, I know I'm going for a new personality but it doesn't mean I can slack and miss the train. Hate to end up like Harry and Ron did…_

As she got on the bus to go to Kings Cross, she realized something, she wasn't scared what people where going to think. _Well good! I shouldn't!_ Hermione was feeling very proud of herself as she continued to think of the upcoming year ahead of her. Soon the small feeling of victory inside her vanished as she thought of one single thing that could mess everything up.

_What will Harry and Ron think!?..._

* * *

_**Sorry it was such a short chapter, I really just wanted to get a feel for Hermione's new attitude and personally. I also just wanted to tell you about her new outfit :P I hope you enjoyed! Now what do you think Ron and Harry will do or how they will react? Please R&R!**_

_**~Nikki~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer- Here I will check again…..nope**_

* * *

Hermione was terrified.

She was terrified to the point where she was getting butterflies in her stomach and she felt like she was going to pee her pants.

Most people care what their peers think of them or about them, no Hermione goes and only worries about what her 2 best guy friends think. Of course she could already guess what was going to happen with Ron. An image of the ginger boy with his trademark, red face popped into her mind. He was going to freak out, and she knew it.

What she was more concerned with was what Harry was going to think, surprisingly. Of course as the only big brother figure in her life, of course she cared. But it was something else too…

After the war Harry had started taking anti-depressants and potions to take away the nightmares. Of course everyone had the nightmares. When you would wake up in a cold sweat, the dream fading away as fast as it had come, it was scary. But the potions were changing Harry, and not for the better. He started to seem more aggressive and showing signs of turning bipolar. Even Ginny said she saw a change in him, and it worried her. It was worrying all of them.

Hermione shook her head, this was Harry and Ron,_ it couldn't be that bad…could it?_

And boy was she wrong.

* * *

As Hermione walked through the wall that led to the Platform, she breathed in the familiar smell of the engine's smoke and the food stalls that were scattered around it. As she walked down the platform she started to get a feeling, a very strange one. She stopped and listened, all around her was buzzing and whispering, and all eyes were on her. She could hear them-

_Isn't that Hermione Granger? She looks like slut-_

_How odd! I thought she was a loser, bookworm kind of girl-_

_Wow! She IS a girl, dude you owe me 5 galleons-_

_She looks like a bitch, but her boots are adorable-_

The feeling of having everyone looking at her was new, and surprisingly exciting, and she almost liked it. _Ok if me changing means im going to turn into a Slytherin, I might want to rethink this._

As she was walking, she could feel the stares of people that seemed to pierce threw her. But something was still wrong, it seemed as though she could feel someone in particular who was looking at her, she stopped, and slowly turned around. And as she did, she looked straight into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

He was standing about 10 yards away, leaning against the back wall of the platform. But even from a distant she could feel the intensity of his stare. _How strange, his face seems calm but his body language suggests other whys. What is he planning?_ Hermione decided to ignore him, she other problems at the moment and she couldn't afford any more stress after the way she worried herself on the way here about Ron and Harry. She turned back around with the flip of her hair and boarded the train.

_Here goes nothing…_

* * *

Draco was in shock, after the sight he had just witnessed he wondered if it was possible for a 17 year old to have a heart attack. Hermione Granger, THEE Hermione Granger, the only virgin left in 7th year, The Gryffindor Princess and the biggest prude in all of England. Was hot.

And not just in an "Oh yea she is hot I guess" kind of way, but in like an "I would totally fuck her if I could" kind of way. She was an 11/10 on the scale.

And Draco was liking it.

A lot…

She looked like a sexy biker with her leather jacket and ripped jeans, and her tight tank top left nothing to the imagination. He was a little disappointed that her hair wasn't bushy, but he was loving the waves. They seemed to fall perfectly together and had grown to about her shoulder blades. He thought she looked wild and uncontrollable and nothing like she had EVER been before.

After the shock had worn off, he was interested.

Why would Hermione choose _now_ to change? And what was she planning? He wasn't stupid, he knew something was up. He was 2nd best in the school and he could tell when things are amiss.

But when she turned around and looked at him, he was pretty sure he pissed himself. The look she gave was a mixture of confusion, interest, and smugness. Something that was a very Slytherin like expression, and was surprising to see on her face. It was almost if she knew he had been watching her, and it was the sexiest look he had ever seen. Whatever she was planning on doing this year, Draco was ready. And he was looking forward to it.

Cause Hermione Granger was a new woman. And he intended to get to know her.

Real well

* * *

_**I have added Draco to the mix! Ok, I lied, sorry Ron and Harry will appear in the next chapter...And now the story begins to unfold, what do you think Draco is going to do to get Hermione's attention? Will he succeed? Find out next time! R&R! Hope you enjoyed it! And a big thanks to everyone who favored, reviewed and followed my story, it made me very happy inside (:**_

_**~Nikki**_


End file.
